Titans on the Run!
by Piezo
Summary: The Titans have a band and decide to go out on tour for summer vacation. RSt & RBB CyWhoever he wants. Chapter 9's up! There's a rumble in Jump City....
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own VH1's idea for the show 'Bands on the Run'. I did however lent Robin my bass to practice.  
  
**Titans on the run!  
**  
Prologue:  
  
Well, it started out as something to do when there wasn't any crime or disasters. Another one of Robin's psychological team building-thingys. But, then it just sort of developed on it's own, you know. He kept saying that it would keep our minds sharp or something like that. He also said something about our group not being the most well rounded. I mean, who would have thought? We all have our obvious talents, and stuff. But, _music_?  
  
At the Beginning, it almost seemed like a parody or long-running joke. It was anything but serious. I didn't even know how to hold my guitar right side up. It was Star's enthusiasm with the drum kit Cyborg found for her that really pushed me. Even simple three-note melodies sent her into a curious frenzy. I think Tamaranian musicians would find earth music a blast. After a while, barring any injuries or needed repairs, we would still practice. Or at least Star and I would. Cyborg would watch between repairs on the T-car and playing gamestation. Raven would read or mediate silently nearby. I figured the noise and sour notes would drive her away, but she hangs around. Sometimes she would give a suggestion like "Beast boy, use a D chord instead of E minor." Where she got her musical knowledge, I can't say. But it always worked. On rare occasions, our noise would draw Robin out of his Slade museum. Star would mess up the timing more often when Robin was watching. I swear, if she gets any more obvious, and he gets any denser...  
  
It was shortly after that Robin showed up at a practice session with a bass guitar. See, obvious.  
  
**AN:** Yes, it's short. There will be more. Lots more. I always wished they would put "Bands on the Run" back on the air. But, alas. That's when I got the idea to have the Titans play in a band. Please review, my kids need lunch money. Later. 


	2. Exploding Stoves

**Titans on the Run!:** Seriously, _Music_?  
  
**AN:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Epiphone, or anything else you may have a question about. [Phew.] Oh yeah, [thoughts] and "Dialogue", sorry about that!

The sun arose on Titan's Tower in the crisp summer morning. Raven was in a meditative state on a bench by the water's edge. As she freed herself from her emotions, Raven could feel her telepathic powers expand and engulf the Tower, as she focused her mind.  
  
Feeling as calm as the water that lapped the shore of the island, Raven mentally scanned the tower for her teammates. Raven didn't do this very often, but sometimes she found out a lot of interesting things about the other titans.  
  
First, and easiest to find, was Starfire. Her cheerful nature stood out like highlighter on newsprint. She was in the kitchen. Her emotional signal almost overpowered another's, who was close by. Concentrating a little harder, she could make out Cyborg's. His signal was apprehensive and just a little frightened. Raven pondered this and said to no one in particular:  
  
"Star made another pudding."  
  
Focusing again, she sensed Robin's presence in the gym, training no doubt. She could feel his mind going over martial arts moves from his past training with the Batman. Concentrating further, she could actually see flashes of his training with the Dark Knight. She noted mentally to ask him about his mentor when the chance came up.  
  
Almost forgetting, she started her scan for Beast Boy. When she did a mental sweep of the tower, she would always seem to find Beast Boy last. She didn't know whether it was because his signal was sometimes the hardest to find or not. She often pondered why his emotions seemed to change drastically as opposed to her other friends. Initially, she blamed this on residual instincts from the animals he takes the forms of, but she didn't know if that really happens, having not talked to Beast Boy about it. Not finding his aura, she reasoned that he wasn't in the tower.  
  
Just as she was going to finish up and head inside she felt a mischievous aura pop up behind her.  
  
"HEY RAE!!!"  
  
Whipping her head around and clutching her heart, she glared at the green prankster.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" She snapped. She also took note that he was in street clothes.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said pretending to be nonchalant . "I was going to sneak up on you. But you probably sensed me coming for miles."  
  
"You'd be surprised." She said dryly. "Where are you of to this morning, anyway?"  
  
"The Guitar Shop."  
  
She figured as much. Beast Boy really didn't take many things in life seriously, but he played guitar with a sort of fervor that really surprised her. Yes, he was a crime-fighter, but that's something he sort of has to do. Something they _all_ had to do. But other than playing games with Cyborg, Beast Boy didn't have any hobbies or interests. So she found it a pleasant surprise that Beast Boy had discovered something to do other than practical jokes. And although she wouldn't necessarily come out and tell them, she though that, for being amateurs they sounded pretty good.  
  
"Well, have fun." She said, half-turning to leave. Before she took her first step, she felt a spike in Cyborg and Robin's auras before she heard a violent explosion coming from the kitchen on the tower.  
  
"On second thought, why don't I come with you? We need some things from the store anyway."

* * *

Walking down Main Street, Beast Boy had bags in his arms and Raven had her purse. Being mid-morning in a busier section of Jump City, cars settled into a mild pace as kids were freed from school and roaming the streets. Although it was still cool, there was still the threat of a very hot day. Raven kept a brisk pace, wanting to get the errands done before the weather had a chance to disagree with her usual cloak.  
  
Beast was a little behind, watching people as people watched him. He knew even though he was a member of the Teen Titans, it's not every day a green person walks down the street with a bag of groceries. Coming to a crosswalk, a car-full of girls stopped at the light. Smiling cheekily, Beast Boy waved. The girls, overcome by a fit of giggles, waved back as their light changed. Sighing inwardly, Beast Boy remembered a wise saying.  
  
"Boy, you nailed it in one, Kermit." He muttered more to himself than anything.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Beast Boy started when he realized he had said that out loud and Raven was eyeing him quizzically.  
  
"Ahem. It's not easy being green, Rae."  
  
Raven looked at him as though he _was_ a frog.  
  
Neither of them spoke, until they were nearly at the local instrument store.  
  
"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked not catching her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She answered, noticing this.  
  
"What do you think about the band?" He asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Well," She started. "Star finally found her rhythm after Robin gave her that crash course in earthen music theory. And she has enough energy in her attempt, it won't be long until she gets really good. Robin's got good enough reflexes to seem better than his time spent practicing, plus he's got a good ear...."  
  
Beast Boy was slightly taken aback at her answer. He expected a typical 'Okay, I guess.' from the usually demur girl. But a part of him was glad that someone liked what they were doing, even if it was a roommate.  
  
"What do you think of the guitar parts?" He asked, this time looking directly at her.  
  
"Well, I like the way the lyrics and guitar work with the percussion parts, wile keeping the bass an integral portion..."She said, looking a a passig storefront.  
  
"Really?!?" He asked, not even trying to hide his shift in mood. "I wasn't really sure you were even listening."  
  
Raven noticed this and quickly threw herself into defense mode.  
  
"Well you guys make so much noise, I just found myself actually listening." She said in an indifferent air.  
  
"But you've definitely improved from the disaster you called music when you started." She said with a wry smile.

* * *

****

"Well, there it is."  
  
He gestured towards a building in a shopping center. It looked normal enough, with barred windows, various manufacture's decals and signs, and a modest storefront sign that read 'Jack's Guitars and Pianos'. As they walked in Raven hid her mild astonishment, as there was guitars and other musical instruments lining every available inch of the walls. There were even some on the ceiling. Upon entering a middle-aged man with sandy blond hair looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Hiya, Green Machine!"  
  
Raven looked at Beast Boy with a mix of a questioning glance and easily suppressed laughter, as she mouthed this new moniker.  
  
"It's a just a nickname I got from the workers here, alright?" He whispered. "Hey back at ya, Jack!"  
  
Putting the bags down, Beast Boy went over to the guitar section, as Raven walked over to the shop owner.  
  
"So...how have you known Beast Boy?" She said as she admired a beautiful, archtop guitar hanging from a hook behind the register.  
  
"Well, he blew in about five months ago. As green about music as.... well as he is now I guess." He said with a small chuckle. Noticing her gaze, he turned around and laid the instrument on a cloth on the desk.  
  
"Yeah. She's a real beauty. Your standard Gibson Dot, but with a flawless maple body and chrome hardware."  
  
Raven just nodded. It was beautiful. The paint was only a transparent coat, so one could see the natural ridges and patterns of the wood. The body had two f-shaped holes in the top away from the strings. The neck also had a vine inlay that seemed to grow from where the neck joined the body to nearly where the tuning pegs were. The knobs were polished and gleamed in the fluorescent light. Although it was a far cry from Beast Boy's simpler starter guitar, she could really she him playing it. [I don't really know _why_, but this guitar really suits him. I wonder...]  
  
Pulling herself away from its looks, Raven gave herself a reality check (And nearly a heart attack. _Nearly_.) when she saw the price.  
  
Visibly wincing, she gave it back to Jack, with a small smile, and returned to watch Beast Boy dart from different guitars and amplifiers.  
  
Putting it back, Jack looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to the quiet heroine.  
  
"Are you two...? I mean to say are you guys...?" He stumbled.  
  
"No, No. We just live together." She said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Alright, just asking." He relied good-naturedly, as she reddened slightly.  
  
"Hey Jack." Beast Boy said returning from deeper in the store, "Could I get some medium-gauge strings for my friend's bass, some 5-A sticks for our drummer, and this strap for myself." He rattled off, handing the strap to him.  
  
"Sure, sure." He said putting it all in a bag for him.  
  
"Thanks, see you around." The changeling said handing him some bills.  
  
"Ready to go?" He inquired, turning to his shopping companion.

* * *

Walking back across the bridge to Titan's Tower, Beast Boy thought about Raven and the guitar. Even though he was trying out guitars in the store, his enhanced hearing could still make out what they were saying, and he could see her expression out of the corners of his eyes. Then he realized, he looks at Raven a lot, from the corners of his eyes. Mostly because he liked living in this dimension. But Raven wasn't hard on the eyes at all, he reasoned. [Umm....well...nah.] Not really wanting to explore that thought with her in close company, Beast Boy remembered the expensive instrument from the store.  
  
[Well pretty girls and pretty guitars go hand in hand, I suppose.] He giggled to himself, earning another strange look from his cloaked teammate.  
  
Raven looked at him, as he walked along seeming as though he thought of something really funny. Suddenly there was something she wanted to know.  
  
"Beast Boy, why do you play music?" She asked catching his eyes.  
  
"Well," He started, finding that he couldn't look at her eyes for the second time today.  
  
"Well I guess I just needed something to do." He replied. [It wasn't a _complete_ lie.] He reasoned to himself. [It's when she gets that serious look. It's like she trying to...]  
  
"...read my mind." He finished out loud looking at Raven, then looking away again.  
  
"What?" She asked giving him a soft look.  
  
"You wouldn't...like, you know, read my mind or anything like that, would you?" He asked.  
  
Raven looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"No, I like to read novels, not pamphlets."  
  
"Dude!?!?" He cried defensively.  
  
"Alright." She said laughing slightly at his expression. "Well, I wouldn't forcibly looking into someone's mind, unless it was an emergency or something like that." She explained, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. "But I can pick up on stronger feelings that you guys give off."  
  
Beast Boy felt the color drain from her face for a moment. [What if she.....?]  
  
"So...what have you....uh....felt...from...from me lately? He stammered, this time capturing her lavender eyes with his sharply inquisitive, forest-green gaze.  
  
Turning the tables, it was now her turn to look away. [He's using that gaze of his again.] She thought. She chanted silently, and collected herself before answering  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have to be in a deep meditative focus to do that enough to really know what you're feeling. So I haven't really..."  
  
Before she could finish, a silver and white blur sped passed them, kicking up a sight gust in it's wake.  
  
"Was that the T-car?"  
  
"Uh..."

Just then the communicator chimed and Beast Boy answered. A panicked Cyborg was dividing his time between driving and talking/shouting into the screen.  
  
"Uh...HEY WATCH IT!!!...Rae or B.B. whoever picked up...COMING THROUGH!!!... MAN!!!...Star was trying to cook...uh...something she got from home...and it blew up in the oven!!! Now I gotta go get some- HEY I'M TURNING HERE!!! THANKS!!!... some tools to fix the gas leak. So don't go inside until I get back, Star and- THE LIGHT'S GREEN MAN!!! GREEN!!!...Star and Rob should be outside when you get there! Later!"  
  
As the screen when blank, Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and then at the direction the T-car was probably breaking many traffic laws in.  
  
[So much for an uneventful morning.] The green teen mused.

* * *

**AN:** Oh yeah! Took me a while but here it is. Massive thanks to all those who reviewed: Byebyebb18, Lady Sparrow, Dragon Mage, The Black Moon, and bunny133. Stay tuned for more. Review, for you are truly kings and queens among men. Later. 


	3. Percussion

**Titans on the Run!**

**Chapter 3:** Percussion  
  
**Song of the Chapter:** "Gigantic" By the Pixies.  
  
There are no words fitting for me to express my newfound joy in playing the drums. Perhaps 'The Ballad of Momentous Gratification'......... Oh. Wait. Raven once told me that earthen songs are usually shorter than most of the songs from Tamaran. My ballad _is_ short. It only has four hundred and thirty verses.  
  
This is acceptable, however, because I love our songs, despite their length. Let me tell you about my drumming mechanism. Cyborg purchased it for me from a local tradesman. It is mostly amber in color, but fades into a darker black towards one end. Upon receiving them, they resembled the traditional hand drums of my home's harvest festival. But within the ceremony, one person performs with one drum. Therefore, I was especially confused on how I was to use all these drums without assistance. When the mechanisms were fully assembled, and Cyborg performed a little on it, and it became clear. My most favorite part is the ingenious 'bass drum pedal'device. It allows one to strike the drum in the middle with movement of the foot. Oh, and also the cymbals are very interesting as well. In all, I have, [Oh, what's the term again?....Ah, yes.] I have what is called an "eight-piece" drum set. It consists of three smaller drums, the bass drum, a snare drum, two cymbals, and something Cyborg refers to as a "high hat". It looks like an earthen hat of sorts, but it is **not** to be used to cover ones head. And it is [To my relief.] placed within my reach. I think that having to fly to hit the "high hat" would be very tiresome, because I use it fairly constantly.  
  
The best part of playing is that I can engage in the "hanging out" often! After a small period of musical training with Beast Boy, Robin purchased his own instrument, and performs with us as well.

I....really like...Robin....

[Gasp!]

.....pardon my sentence structure, please! I mean to say that I enjoy Robin's performance on his stringed device!

Cyborg explained to me that, like Beast Boy's it uses vibrations form the strings to produce the sound. It is deep and very resonant, like an Okaran Shepard's horn.

It fills me with warmness to know that Robin is here with us, performing and participating in the "hanging out". Before this, he would spend many sencrons in his study, investigating Slade. Now it seem that he is less willing to do that, in favor of creating music with us. With me......

[GASP!]  
  
Regardless, I am having a wonderful time with these drums. Even criminals seem to take notice, as crime has been on a decline this summer season. Beast Boy suggested that even criminals take the opportunity to leave and venture elsewhere for the summer portion of the year, as is the earthen custom.

I wonder if we could partake of such a journey.

I would, then having the opportunity to see more of Earth, but our place is here, to protect the citizens of Jump City...  
  
**AN:** Hey. Another monologue here. I usually listen to The Pixies (or whatever's catching my attention at the time.) when I'm writing. Besides, it kinda goes with the chapter. Now, huge, HUGE thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
**bunny133, Dark-Bird2, Human Lightshow** (My sister can't sing either), and **Blackshield**. (Cy's going to be the roadie, and Rae's going to manage the band. So they do a lot more than observe.) Reviews are awesome. They really help with any writer's block problems. Chapter four's coming soon!

Later.


	4. Tickets and Takeout

**Titans on the Run!**  
  
**Chapter 4:** Tickets and Take-out  
  
**Song of the Chapter:** "Mary, Star of the Sea" By **Zwan**  
  
"A chicken sandwich...."  
  
"RAE!!!"  
  
"Uhh...yeah, like I said, chicken sandwich..."  
  
[Sigh] "Alright. Star, what about you?"  
  
"Hmm...a hot dog. Yes, that sounds delicious."  
  
"Ketchup or...."  
  
"No just mustard. I'm not _that_ thirsty, thank you."  
  
"Okay.... and Cyborg. Let me guess, a whole, living, breathing cow?  
  
"No thanks, I had one for breakfast. How about some kung-pow chicken?"  
  
"Alright. See ya."

* * *

Jump City flew past in a blur, as Robin gunned the engine on this cycle. Street lights whizzed by, creating a sort of perpetual yellow glow, as the last rays of the sun were fading away. In the form of a lemur, Beast Boy held fast to the Boy Wonder's cape. When he secured his grip, the green creature took some time to watch the city from his perch on Robin's helmet.  
  
"Could you sit still for just a second?" Robin asked, a little distracted.  
  
Beast Boy ignored him. It wasn't like he could answer him in lemur form anyway.  
  
The city seemed to exhale as the streets retained heat from the day, while the night air cooled the area greatly. This made for the perfect climate, the primate reasoned, as there were still children playing in the streets, despite the hour. Adults were walking and holding conversations in the street. Altogether, there was a sort of comfortable feeling surrounding the city.  
  
[Like a summertime blanket.] "Wha..."  
  
Jarred out of his thoughts, Beast Boy returned to normal as Robin arrived at the first stop of their food run.  
  
"Hey BB, why don't you fly to King Panda and get Cyborg's order, so we can save some time?"  
  
"Sure, sure boss man! Squawk" He replied, taking to the air as a parrot.

* * *

Robin parked his cycle, and entered the restaurant. He'd been to this particular place before, so he knew he had to wait a little. As he sat in the little waiting area, he began to think about a letter he'd gotten the other day.  
  
**(Flashback)  
**  
"Robin, you've got a letter here!" Boomed Cyborg from the front door.  
  
"Fan mail?" He asked, not looking up from the Gamestation screen.  
  
"Nope. No hearts, or perfume." He joked. "Besides, there's no return address."  
  
Gaining his full attention, Robin paused the game and opened the letter.  
  
"Dude! Read your love letters another time! I know you're just stalling!" jeered Beast Boy.  
  
"Alright." Robin resumed play, and quickly (and a little embarrassingly) defeated Beast Boy's character.  
  
With the younger teen's jaw on the floor, Robin returned to the letter.  
  
_Dick,  
  
My sources, say that Slade will do something big, bigger than the Titans. I know what you have learned about him and the work you've done. That's why I've arranged for you and your team to take a sabbatical during the summer months. All of you can stay active, or some of you can go. It's up to you. Some members of the League will be stopping by. I myself will make a trip to the tower. Stay alert.  
  
P.S. I'll also work on your security system.  
_  
Robin looked puzzled by the last part until he saw a tiny plastic bag within the envelope.  
  
In it were four strands of hair, dark-purple, red, black and green in color, and a metallic washer.  
  
[Sigh] "Alright, Old Man. I get your point." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"I hope you'll get _my_ point, Bird Boy! Rematch!"  
  
**(End Flashback)**  
  
[It's not like him to send word about anything. Ever.] He mused to himself. [It's not like _I've_ been keeping track either.]  
  
In any case, he would take this seriously. And a break seemed like a good thing after...what happened with Terra. Between that and usual Titan duties, he saw a little strain on everyone. Including his usually jubilant Starfire.  
  
COUGH!!!  
  
[Cool it.] , A voice in his head warned. He reddened slightly at the thought.  
  
[Besides, if the Old Man could have gotten so close, what could Slade do?!]  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
[Again, cool it.]  
  
He had been trying (As much as possible.) to ease up on things as far as Slade was concerned. It took a sobering talk with Starfire to get him to realize that he couldn't prevent anything from happening by obsessing like that. He was trying to find a balance, and it was easier with everyone's help. He might not show it much, but he needed to show everyone that he really appreciates their help and company; Even if he couldn't see it himself sometimes. Something...  
  
"Order's up, Rob." The hostess called, breaking his train of thought.  
  
"Thanks. Did you put in the...?"  
  
"Oh yeah. All the mustard in the house."

* * *

Whistling to himself, Beast Boy walked down the sidewalk to King Panda. As he caught sight if the neon sign, his ears picked up a slight noise from the alley across the street. Deciding he needed better reconnaissance, he turned into a Doberman. He could smell sweat and gun powder. Hearing a familiar metallic click, Beast Boy quickly put the pieces together.  
  
[Mugging, Two dudes on one, gun and knife.] Before he sprang, he cocked his canine head, and looked as thoughtful as a dog could.  
  
[Dude....... I sound like Robin.]

* * *

On his way to his rendezvous point with Beast Boy, Robin passed a nightclub. Feeling a foreign urge possessing him, Robin revived an old skill. He darted into an alley, and emerged, sans mask, as a normal-looking teenager. Walking in, no one noticed him. The bouncer himself barely acknowledged him. Dancing and socializing youngsters covered all available space in the building. As he waded though the sea of teenagers, he could feel the floor shift ever so slightly as every bass note was sounded from the blaring dance music. Standing in the middle, he remembered feeling like this once before, but nothing compared to this. Before, he was Robin, Boy Wonder, and protégé of the Batman, leader of the Teen Titans.  
  
Now he was... well he wasn't anybody.  
  
He was just a guy. Kinda scrawny, about medium height, but normal.  
  
Slowly, he realized that he was free.  
  
Free from fighting, from pain, from patrols, from training, from Slade, from H.I.V.E,  
  
...from watching friends die...  
  
...from everything.  
  
Now he just wanted to dance...  
  
He just wanted to forget Slade, Bruce, and crime fighting all together....  
  
He could just continue to dance...  
  
He could never put the mask back on...  
  
[No.]  
  
In that instant, Robin felt exceedingly guilty and ashamed.  
  
[What about the others could they just 'give it up'?]  
  
"But..."  
  
[And if they could, would they?]  
  
Beast Boy couldn't give it up; his gifts and situation were obvious.  
  
Raven cannot yet master her emotions; so she fights evil to show she isn't.  
  
Cyborg could try to lead a normal life; but he turns his limitations into his strengths.  
  
And Starfire...  
  
Starfire could....  
  
She could return home; but instead she left her home to fight against the unknown.  
  
He couldn't stop, at least for their sake, and for the sake of the city.  
  
But now he realized that he needed a break, as much as anyone.  
  
Especially since he has just had an argument with himself.

* * *

"Aaaaarrgh!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!"  
  
"Somebody help!!!" "Gorilla!!!"  
  
[I think they've had enough.] Beast Boy mused.  
  
"Let's get out of here!!!" One of the attackers shrieked.  
  
Watching them escape leaving smoke trails, Beast Boy resumed his normal form and held a hand out to the man on the ground.  
  
"Heeeyyy. I get it now! You're one o' those Titans aren't ya."  
  
"Bull's eye. I'm Beast Boy. Are you alright dude?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine. Thanks!" He studied the green teen for a moment. "Hey, I bet you're Mr. Popularity here in Jump City, huh?"  
  
"Gotta keep 'em off with a stick, you know?" He lied.  
  
"Well I've got something to make up for saving my skin back there. I know you could have been doing something else..." He said rummaging through his pockets.  
  
[You don't know the half of it.] He thought as he remembered Cy's kung-pow.  
  
"Here. Tickets to the big, battle of the bands next month in Dakota. They're choice seats!" He said pressing them into his palm.  
  
Beast Boy looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why do you have these?"  
  
"Hey now!" He cried defensively. "I'm no scalper! I'm a promoter for a record company in Metropolis!"  
  
"Alright, I believe you dude!"  
  
[And I think we will go.] He thought.

* * *

On the freeway again, with Beast Boy in Parrot Form on his lap, Robin speed through the windings and curving of Jump city's interstate.  
  
"What's eating you fearless leader?" Beast Boy asked in a squeaky parrot voice.  
  
"Hmm.... nothing BB. But I think were going to be eaten alive if we take any longer with this food."  
  
"Definite possibility, dude. Oh hey, check what I scored." Beast Boy said, jumping to the back, transforming, and looking in his pockets.  
  
"What?" Robin queried, keeping a portion of his mind on the road ahead. Beast Boy shoved the tickets into Robin's field of vision.  
  
"...Oh...Hmm... What would you like to do in Dakota?" He asked, half-expecting the answer.  
  
"You know, take in the sights, kick back... totally rule the Battle of The Bands!"  
  
"Beast Boy, we only have five songs. If you can _even_ call them songs." Robin reasoned.  
  
"Come _on_..." Beast Boy pleaded.  
  
"And we need more practice."  
  
"That's no prob, Rob. We can practice on our way up there."  
  
"Beast Boy..." Robin said, slightly exasperated.  
  
"Don't make me use 'the face'..." he threatened.  
  
Robin looked at him.  
  
"I'm not Star, I'm immune."  
  
Beast Boy looked crestfallen.  
  
"You'll need you energy to pack anyway..."

* * *

As the night wore on threats were made, food was shared, and everyone in the tower settled into a comfortable state of laziness, as Cyborg,(Who begrudgingly forgave Beast Boy for forgetting his food.) Beast Boy, and amazingly Raven slept off the food on the couch, as it was very early in the morning. Raven slept lightly and inwardly debated whether to wake her snoring teammates up, or go upstairs herself. Deciding that she was comfortable enough, she just mumbled and flipped her male companions on their backs. Hearing Beast Boy whimper, she levitated him a few feet off the couch, moved the remote control from under him, and replaced his lightly stirring form.  
  
Starfire, from her usual sleeping position on the couch, opened one eye and noticed that they were short one member.  
  
[I hope he isn't... no. No, he promised me.]  
  
Sitting up she scanned the living room, and found he wasn't around. Floating, as to not wake the others, she giggled when she noticed Raven had shifted so her head was on Beast Boy's shoulder. She startled slightly, when she saw a pen and a piece of paper levitate towards her, in a black aura. The pen hastily scribbled on the paper in mid-air. Blinking, and taking the paper, she read:  
  
_"Not a word."  
_  
Starfire smiled sleepily and left to find Robin. Getting a little worried, Starfire had run out of places to look.  
  
[He has to be on the roof. I even looked in that unpleasant basement.]

* * *

Opening the door to the roof, she saw Robin, sitting with this feet dangling off the edge.  
  
"I am certain that, that's an excellent way to lose one's footwear." She joked.  
  
"Well I could always try one of your boots, you know?" He relied, turning with a half-smile.  
  
Starfire looked incredulous, but excited. "_Truly_? We can visit the Mall of Shopping if you prefer?"  
  
Robin's expression was a mix of horror, and amusement at her reaction. "Nah..." He said, patting the area next to him. "...Besides, I doubt they'd have my size."  
  
"So Robin, what's consuming you this morning?" She asked, tripping over the saying.  
  
He sighed, and looked at her. He went to speak, but the words died in his throat. Instead, he just looked at early morning Jump City.  
  
"It's so nice when nothings going on, huh?" He said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Yes, it is..." She sighed. "...but the situation of the city seems to be last thing on your mind."  
  
He looked in her eyes. She stared back, unblinking.  
  
[Sometimes she's too wise for me.] He thought, laughing.  
  
She joined in. "Is my appearance humorous, Robin?" She chided playfully, with an air of mock indifference.

She couldn't hold the facade for to long, as she too succumbed to the Boy Wonder's laughs. Their laughter echoed all around Jump City's bay area.

He stopped and got serious. "I'm... I'm tired Star." He confessed. "With Slade, and...and Terra, and...well everything."  
  
She stopped and noted his tone. She had talked to Beast Boy herself after Terra death. It hung like a ghost over everyone's thoughts. She too felt like a weight has been applied to her soul, since the incident earlier in the year.  
  
"Well, let's take a... a break? Yes, a break from our duty for a wile." She suggested. "Crime has decline noticeably in theses summer months. Perhaps criminals are as ... 'burned out' as you are?"  
  
He nodded, smirking inwardly at her improvement in English since he's been helping her. "That sounds good Star. Besides, I think I know where we're going." He said.  
  
Glad that he took her advice, she mimicked a gesture from earthen television as she ruffled his hair, relishing its feel.  
  
Getting up to leave she called over her shoulder, "Don't forget. Beast Boy requested that we have a period of practice tomorrow morning!"

"I won't." He replied, red from the alien's action. Turning to the city again, he laughed silently.  
  
[I was going to leave her, why?]

* * *

AN: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What a last couple of days! First and foremost, Ridiculous thanks to all who read and all who reviewed! That really made my day. Seriously:  
  
**Dana1313:** As for now, Raven won't sing. (No mater how much Star and BB beg.) And Cy can't get himself out of the garage for some reason... But that can _all_ change. So stay tuned...  
  
**Sage of the Story:** (Author lets out a squeal) Thanks for reviewing, and especially for you criticism! I love your stories. I _will_ comb through my posts. Give me more criticism, please!  
  
**Black Moon**: That was for "I'm At a Loss for Words", but thanks for reading anyway!  
  
So far this chapter has been the most fun to write. I find Robin to be a very interesting character. They _are_ hitting the road next chapter, promise! I'm debating with myself whether or not to have a small Static Shock crossover. I'll see what comes about. Also, if you've got any good names for the band, let me know!  
  
Later! 


	5. Waiting on you, with nothing to do

**Disclaimer:** I own a Fender P-bass. It's cool. Really! But I don't own The Teen Titans or any of the bands named in this story. But you're welcome to try my bass when you come over...  
  
**Titans on the Run!  
**  
**Chapter 5:** Waiting on You, with Nothing to Do  
  
**Song of the Chapter:** Waiting, By the _Rentals_  
  
INITIATING SYSTEMS CHECK...  
  
POWER LEVELS...NOMINAL  
  
LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS...FUNCTIONING  
  
INTRO-NUREON SYNAPSE SYSTEM.... ONLINE  
  
ARMAMENTS...ONLINE  
  
SENSORS...ONLINE  
  
"uhh..."  
  
Waking up, Cyborg rubbed his head and looked around his room.  
  
Various, machines hummed quietly. Pink light filtered through the windows. Although a portion of the room resembled the sterility of an ICU, the other portion seemed like a normal room for a teenager. There was a messy closet, with more used sports equipment than clothes. Trophies lined a shelf above a television and gamesation. And finally, a computer desk and chair sat on one side, with pictures of Cyborg's family at a sporting event, Cyborg shaking hands with Superman, and a rather formal-style family picture with a younger Victor Stone. Knocking the blanket on the floor, he sat upright and brought up his system diagnostics on his wrist screen. Finding everything normal, he got up to brush his teeth. After a thorough brush and floss, he sat in a chair and checked the Internet for the daily news, as his repair system scanned for any fluid loss or damaged servos.  
  
Finishing the repair scan, he headed downstairs to thwart Beast Boy's tofu breakfast attempt.

* * *

"I know I put it here somewhere..." Beast Boy said, exploring the depths of the refrigerator.  
  
"Beast Boy, what exactly is tofu made off?" Star asked, gathering pots and pans.  
  
"Well, to put it simply, tofu is a product derived from soybeans, Star." Robin explained, not looking up from his paper.  
  
"Hey Rob, If you know so much about tofu, why don't you eat it?" Quizzed Beast Boy, eyeing what was once an edible substance in ancient Tupperware.  
  
".... It's gross."  
  
"Amen." Raven agreed from behind her teacup.  
  
Stopping his search to give Raven an exasperated look, Beast Boy heard Cyborg's signature heavy footsteps descend the staircase. Waving to Starfire, he poured him self a glass of orange juice and made his way to his garage.  
  
"He seems to be spending a lot of time in there lately," The young changeling remarked, digging through the pantry. After not finding his treasured breakfast food, he leaned on the center counter and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"In the cabinet above the stove..." Raven drawled.  
  
"STOVE?!" Starfire cried, instinctively.  
  
"Awesome! How'd do you do that?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, preparing the frying pan.  
  
Raven gave him an astounded look. Robin dropped his paper to gape at the green teenager.  
  
"What?"

* * *

In the midst of scattered parts and various tools, Cyborg worked. It was a sudden burst of creativity that kept him in the garage. As his hands nimbly assembled and fastened, he thought back to yesterday's breakfast...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"C'mon..." Pleaded Beast Boy.  
  
"No." "Nuh-uh." "Never."  
  
"Try it! Even Star _tried_ it!"  
  
"Although I had a highly allergic reaction, for the moments when my throat wasn't swollen closed, it was delicious." Star said amiably, completely destroying Beast Boy's defense.  
  
"Well, I guess it's going to be tofu for one...again." Beast Boy sighed, resigning to the stove.  
  
"Now that _that's_ out of the way, I have some news guys." Robin stated.  
  
"Robin, if it is about the amount of money needed for my stove...my stove unpleasantness the other day, I'm sure we can..." Starfire started.  
  
"No, no. It's all right Star. It's a good thing that my cape is fire retardant." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, and I can survive a explosion of such magnitude." Cyborg chimed in.  
  
"As I was saying, it's summertime. Crime has fallen significantly..."  
  
"Yeah. I can't even remember what the crime alert sounds like." Joked Beast Boy.  
  
"...And Slade has been suspiciously quiet." Raven pointed out.  
  
"Yes, well not quiet enough for the Justice League." Robin said, revealing his letter to the others.  
  
Passing the letter around, everyone became serious. Most noticeably Beast Boy.  
  
"This is a _major_ development, Rob." Cyborg said, grimly. "The Justice League is like the Major Leagues of crime fighting."  
  
"For them to have to come here..." Raven started with a grave expression on her pale features.  
  
"I know." Robin said finally. "I know. Let's not think about it until I get another communiqué. Besides, this means we can finally go on a vacation of sorts."  
  
The others were a little speechless.  
  
Other than little breaks between villains and patrols, they haven't taken a vacation in the two-plus years they've been in Jump City. And to have Robin, who patrols every night religiously, suggest a vacation...  
  
"Robin, that sounds wonderful!" Starfire said, the first to regain her composure. "I shall explore more of the American region of Earth, sample the local cuisine..."  
  
"Are you sure of that Starfire? After what tofu did to your digestion system?" Raven queried.  
  
Looking thoughtful, Star nodded eagerly. "Raven, I am most certain. When will I have another chance to take a trip such as this?"  
  
"She's right Rae. Besides, how much of earth have _you_ seen?" Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
She looked at him with a steely expression.  
  
"I've seen enough." She said, looking at her tea.  
  
"Well, I guess it's unanimous." Cyborg stated simply. "In three days, we'll take off."

* * *

In those three days, Cyborg had been in the garage constantly. When he wasn't in there, he was at the local auto parts store or metal yard. The others had all tried to get in, to see what he was working on, but he only let Raven in. He knew that she could keep a secret and just wanted a place with relative quiet. So, it was there, in the semi darkness of the garage, that Cyborg tirelessly worked. Occasionally, he would hear Raven clear her throat, or leave for a moment. Other than that it was only the clinks and sparse clatter or tools that echoed in the room.  
  
Tightening the final nut, Cyborg stepped back and admired his handiwork. As he wiped his sweat from his brow, a low, steady rumbling could be heard through the far wall of the garage. Shortly after that, a higher-toned noise came in, followed by the unmistakable crash of the cymbals.  
  
"Well," Cyborg started, putting his tools away. "They're at it again."  
  
"So it seems. Well, the quiet was good while it lasted." She said, closing her book. "Want to go watch ?"  
  
"Sure, I'm done here. By the way, they've gotten a lot better, don't you think?" He said absentmindedly.  
  
"I guess. I really don't follow music." She said. "At least Starfire keeps time with the boys."  
  
Cyborg looks at her strangely. "_Keeps time_? Star's way faster than BB and Rob! And I think you know why..."  
  
Raven looked thoughtful. "Oh _yeah_. The album. Well, it all for good anyway."  
  
"Yeah, well you can't hear her practicing at three in the morning." He said, starting up the stairs.

* * *

"Just try it."  
  
"Beast Boy, please...Put a large crack in its surface! Oh...wait..."  
  
"Do you mean _'Take a crack at it'_?"  
  
"Yes, whichever gets you to sing." She said firmly.  
  
Sighing, Beast Boy turned to his notebook and rubbed his temples. The normally dark and foreboding basement was lit with an assortment of lamps, at Starfire's request. Instrument cables carpeted the floor, snaking to and fro between the amplifiers. Robin sat on an ancient lawn chair, holding his bass, and giving Starfire an exasperated look. Starfire sat behind her set with an expectant air about her, sticks in hand. Beast Boy looked at the two of them, looked at his notebook, and looked back at them.  
  
"But guys..." He whined. Robin threw up a hand to silence him.  
  
"I already know what you're going to say." He said.  
  
"I hate the sound of my voice..." The green teenager shyly stated, fiddling with the controls on his guitar.  
  
"Well, if you want to do the 'thing' we talked about. You have to sing. You've done it before."  
  
"Robin is correct. I find your voice quite adequate indeed. Very much like a Altreric opera singer."  
  
"_Really_? But I've only sung in front of you guys." He pointed out.  
  
"It's cool, BB. Just pretend there isn't anyone else in the room. Alright?" Robin said getting up. "Besides, we need a serious rehearsal before we go."  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "Well let's start with a cover song first, okay?"  
  
"Sure, which one?" Robin asked, turning on his amplifier.  
  
"Hey, how about some early Rancid?" Beast Boy said. "Nah...I'm not that good yet..." Robin replied.  
  
"Offspring?" "Nope."  
  
"Oh, wait Smashing Pumpkins!" "No, we'd need another guitar for that."  
  
"Band mates, let us practice songs performed by the band Slipknot." Star suggested helpfully.  
  
Robin and Beast Boy gaped at her.  
  
"Star," Robin started. "BB and I can't keep up with that."  
  
"Yeah, just because you're approaching _Joey Jordison_ level..." Beast Boy snorted.  
  
"Well, after Raven let me borrow Mr. Jordison 's recording, I've developed a taste for his technique."  
  
To further push her point, Starfire launched into a furious, Slipknot-esque drum solo. Her speed and fluidity in hammering every sixteen note with relative ease and style, spoke against her four and a half month's practice.  
  
Robin's jaw hit the floor. Beast Boy, backing away from Star in astonishment, tripped over it.  
  
After an intense brainstorm, the titan trio settled on a song by the Rentals, Waiting.  
  
Star needed to hear it but once, before she got the gist of the rhythm.  
  
Not too heavy, not too simple, and Star got a small workout out.  
  
Beast Boy and Robin knew it from before, so they sailed right into it

* * *

Raven and Cyborg were in the freight elevator, going to the basement.  
  
"Cyborg, what do you think about this whole vacation thing?"  
  
"Well, I think it's a good idea. We need the time off." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"That's not what I meant. And you know it." She said, slicing through his façade.  
  
He sighed. "You know, you're too good at that."  
  
"And you're good at worrying about things inwardly." She said, staring at him with an analytical gaze.

"....Raven, I know you're not lecturing me about being open."  
  
Raven took note of this, and answered back with a wry, but unblinking grin.

  
"But I've had soooo much more practice at it." She drawled.  
  
"....Alright," He said with a grin of his own.  
  
"I'm worried..... Really. I mean, this is the Justice League. You don't get any higher than that. I mean, they even have the _Green Lantern Corps_ on their side.... This is way bigger than Plasmus eating garbage, or Overload shorting out all of Jump City or- -"  
  
"Cyborg, you're babbling."  
  
"Sorry." He said, avoiding her piercing gaze. "It's just that, I feel like I let the City down, you know?"  
  
"Explain." She said, softening her tone.  
  
"Well...The city put it's trust in me. It put it's future in my hands..." He said, looking at his hands.  
  
Raven looked at him.  
  
"And what's wrong with getting a little assistance here and there?"  
  
Cyborg looked at her.  
  
The tone sounded for the last floor, as the door opened.

* * *

A curious scene greeted the two teens as they stepped out of the elevator, as Starfire was pounding the drums till their bursting point, Robin was making the walls shake with his steady, distorted bass lines, and Beast Boy was fervently strumming power chords and singing. Starfire's gaze was on the various percussion devices she was hitting, and the boys had their eyes drawn to their guitar necks, checking their fingering, so they didn't notice that they had an audience. Beast Boy was doubly distracted, as he finally took to singing, when Robin and Starfire threatened to stuff him full of 100% chuck roast. While Cyborg was mildly proud of their skill, Raven took great length to hide her surprise, especially her shock in Beast Boy's demeanor as he played. The magnitude of focus set in his features was evident to anyone who knew the usually ultra-causal, laid-back teen.

Nevertheless, it unnerved Raven.  
  
As the band started up from their raucous intro, a bouncy yet driving bass and guitar riff tore through the room. Then Robin and Beast Boy stepped up to the two mic stands, as Starfire shifted to sing in an additional microphone stationed near her drum-throne.  
  
I'm waiting For something to come through

I hoping I can write a real-sweet-tune

No passion, No warmth in these words

I'm trying, But have nothing to offer...  
  
I'm waiting with nothing to do

I'm w-a-i-t-i-n-g

Just a-waiting on you

Sadly just like before

It's lifeless, and soulless, and yeah I fall way short

No beauty, no sweet melody

No four-part, Barber Shop melody  
  
I'm waiting with nothing to do

I'm w-a-i-t-i-n-g

Just a-waiting on you...  
  
It was here in the song, that Beast Boy broke away from the normal chord progression, and began a guitar solo. His hands moved so rapidly, that they seemed to move of their own accord. Not like someone playing an instrument with two hands, but two people working together in intense precision. As he did this, Starfire and Robin took over the vocals singing in a complementing harmony.  
  
I'm w-a-i-t-i-n-g on you  
  
I'm w-a-i-t-i-n-g on you  
  
You  
  
As the solo ended, they moved back into the normal style of the song.  
  
I'm waiting, with nothing to do

I'm w-a-i-t-i-n-g

Just a-waiting on you

Waiting on you...  
  
With the last chorus behind them, they slowly faded out as Starfire sang the rest of the lyrics.  
  
Waiting on you  
  
Waiting on you  
  
Waiting on you  
  
Waiting on you...  
  
Waiting on you...  
  
Letting the last chord ring out, they caught their breath, and looked at each other.  
  
"Dude!" Beast Boy cried, smacking knuckles with Robin, and then (albeit a bit awardly) with Starfire.  
  
"Marvelous job everyone!" Starfire said beaming.  
  
"Yeah it did sound good." Robin said.  
  
"...except my vocals, right?" Beast Boy added.  
  
"Nope, you've got _some_ pipes there, Green Bean!"  
  
Beast Boy froze, caught sight of Raven, and then melted into a puddle of greenish purple goop.

* * *

"How long were you guys there?" Beast Boy asked, drinking some orange juice on the couch.  
  
"Long enough." Cyborg answered.  
  
"So, comment!" Starfire insisted. "Were we pleasant to listen to?"  
  
"Yeah," Added Robin. "Give it to us, be brutal."  
  
"Well..." Stared Raven, at which all heads (even Cyborg) turned and waited for the sorceress' verdict.  
  
"...It's okay." She said, feeling the slightest bit nervous from everyone's expectant eyes on her.  
  
"Well," Robin said, relieved to hear a thumbs-up from Raven. "Do you guys... think we could perform at a battle of the bands in Dakota?"  
  
"Well now..." Raven said, with a darker tone. "You guys are good for crime fighters, but to _compete_...?"  
  
"Well we have five days to practice before the show, we could do it on the way there!" Beast Boy begged, with Robin and Starfire making pouty faces at Raven.  
  
Raven crossed her arms, and gave them a stony look.  
  
Robin noted this and whispered into Beast Boy's ear.  
  
He nodded, and transformed into the infamous kitten, letting his eyes mist with emotion.  
  
It took seven whole minutes of this.  
  
Raven sighed in defeat, the others cheered, and Cyborg loudly cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, since we're going to Dakota, I decided that I _don't_ want Beast Boy cooped up in My Baby any longer than absolutely necessary." He said leading everyone in the garage.  
  
"Dude it is so not my fault things break when I'm around!" He cried defensively.  
  
"Well, be that as it may, I have," He paused for emphasis. "...Devised a system of transportation that will revolutionize the midsize van market, putting convenience, style, and functionality in the hands of millions."  
  
"Cyborg, are you going to show us the van or _sell _it too us?" Robin asked, laughing at his cybernetic friend's speech.  
  
"_Rob!_ C'mon, I had a awesome pitch going?" Cyborg whined.  
  
"Pitch? But Robin lacks the equipment, and the glove to intercept such a throw!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Different kind of pitch, Starfire. Lets just take a look." Raven said flatly.

* * *

Disgruntled, Cyborg removed the cover sheet, revealing a large blue and sliver van/sport utility vehicle. It's nose and hood resembled the T-car, but was bigger and has an impressive chrome grill. Overall it looked like someone took the T-car, stretched it, and inflated the back end.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"SWEET!"  
  
"WONDEROUS!"  
  
"What's this thing get in mileage?"  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy pressed their noses to the windows gaping in amazement, and leaving smudges. Raven gave him a covert thumbs-up.  
  
"Cyborg, you've really outdone yourself dude!" Beast Boy complemented. "I mean this is a marvel of engenier- IS THAT A GAMESTATION?!?!"  
  
"You know it. Fridge, computer, massive stereo, sleeps four...This Beast has it all." He said, whipping a tear.  
  
"And the adjustable dimensions axle system...just...brings...me to..."  
  
He looked at the others overcome with emotion.  
  
"Look away!" He barked to the other Titans (Who didn't move.) as he regained his composeure.

* * *

"Alright, do we have everything?"  
  
"Everyone's suitcase is here." Raven reported.  
  
"What about the equipment?" Robin asked.  
  
"Present and accounted for Boss-dude." Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Great, and how's food Star?"  
  
"We have bountiful amounts of tofu, meats, vegetation, cotton and non- cotton candies, and lots of prolag for breakfast." She said happily.  
  
"Okay. I guess were ready. Cyborg will you do the honors?"  
  
"My most esteemed pleasure." He said airily. Starting up the ignition, he smiled when the engine growled menacingly.  
  
Everyone (Raven included.) grinned at each other....until the engine died.  
  
"Oh....I need gas."

* * *

**AN:** First and foremost, one million apologies for taking so long! This has been my craziest week in life. To further explain, I work at a local cinema, and **_Spiderman 2_** came out this week. To make matters worse, I have yet to see it myself... (cries) And, (This is not as bad a s working all the time.) My band has played some shows around the city, and it has taken what little free time I have. But on the bright side, it gave me a bunch of ideas to torment the Titans with. And yes, this is my first song fic. If you can download the track, (or you have the album) listen to it as you read.  
  
Enough about me, on to you guys:  
  
**Human Lightshow:** Well its not weird looking yet...  
  
**Dana1313:** That's okay. Thanks for reading!  
  
**StArRy123:** [YAY! YAY! YAY! does embarrassing dance] You noticed my formatting!!! Free guitar lessons for everyone!!! [author calms down] Yes, I take about ¼ of my time writing to arrange the story, so I like how it flows. I only learned that from reading work from really good writers. So, in reality thank them. Rob/Star fluff next chapter, for sure! Thanks.  
  
**Aya Sadaka:** Well, you got your singer there.  
  
BB: What do you mean? You forced me into this!  
  
Piezo: Quiet you. Don't make me get the chuck roast...  
  
BB: [Runs to Raven, shrieking.]  
  
Raven: [Consoling Beast Boy, then looking around...give thumbs-up.]  
  
Thanks for reviewing, everyone. You guys are too cool. See ya after my shift! 


	6. Canyon City Blues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or Superman. I _do_ own the town of Marcy's Canyon however, because I ran for mayor and won. (Not by much...)

**Titans on the Run!  
  
Chapter 6:** Canyon City Blues  
  
**Song of the Chapter:**_Highway Chile_ by The Jimi Hendix Experince

"Hey, Mornin' Char."  
  
"Mornin' Ted" She said, pouring him a cup of coffee, just like every morning.  
  
A man of roughly middle age sat down at the counter of Charlene's Steak Place. The only place to get a steak in all of Marcy Canyon, don't you know? The tiny town of thirty-eight residents sat on Utah's side of its border with Colorado. There wasn't much, But they got Internet access in the library last week, and McPherson's boy had come back from Denver as a doctor, so they were plenty proud.  
  
"Say you hear about that traffic accident on Route Five last night?"  
  
"Hear it? It woke me up! What'd Sheriff do?" She said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Well." Ted said, sipping his coffee. "He gave 'em a good talking to, seeing as they were just kids."  
  
Charlene taped her cigarette against a nearby ashtray.  
  
"But you heard those explosions, right?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I heard." He said, tiredly.  
  
"And what was up with that metal fella?" She said, directing her gaze to the ceiling, watching the fans rotate slowly.  
  
"Oh him? Well he's in the lock up, with the green fella." He said. 

"We tried to breakup their fight, but they guy had us in the strength department. And that green kid? Forget it."  
  
"What of that weird car?" Charlene asked, waving to a couple passing her storefront.  
  
"It's at the station. We tried to find the make and model, but that thing custom, through and through. Couldn't even start her up..."  
  
He was cut off as two girls entered the diner and sat down next to Ted. Charlene handed them menus.  
  
"Welcome to Charlene's Steak Place." She said, the greeting feeling foreign on her tongue, as she knew everyone in town.  
  
"Where you girls from?" Ted asked, eyeing their strange clothes.  
  
"The west coast." Raven replied coolly, scanning the menu. "What're you going to order? She asked Starfire.  
  
Starfire's brow knitted in thought. She turned to Ted.  
  
"What should I order?" She asked.  
  
Ted looked at her. "Hmm...perhaps you should get a porterhouse. Yeah, a 72 ouncer." He joked, gaining a laugh from Charlene.  
  
"That sounds delicious!"

* * *

"Alright, explain it again."  
  
"Okay, we were driving east on Route Five..."  
  
"We got that."  
  
"Then my friends got into an argument..."  
  
"Alright, keep going."  
  
"...then they started fighting..."  
  
"...okay..."  
  
"...then one of them hit a button on the dash board by mistake...."  
  
"Makes sense..."  
  
"The button was to the rocket launcher."  
  
"...I see."  
  
"We've got a license for it! Seriously!"  
  
"Oh, I believe you."  
  
Robin sighed, and leaned his head on his hand, as he faced another round of questioning. The Sheriff put his feet on the table, leaning back as he tried putting the story together. The deputies and some curious townsfolk surrounded Robin's utility belt, murmuring in interest.  
  
"WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
  
A loud bang, and a puff of smoke sent people scattering for cover. The Sheriff gave the Boy Wonder a grave look. Robin laughed sheepishly.

* * *

"Man, this sucks! I have rights, you know? Where's my phone call?" Ranted Beast Boy, pacing in his cell.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. Besides who are you going to call?" Cyborg countered from his cell.  
  
"Superman?"  
  
"Oh sure! Get him on the horn! He'd **love** to know why were in a jail in the bowels of Utah!" he scoffed.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? I can't escape with my powers." He said, calming down.  
  
"Why not?" Cyborg asked, uninterestedly.  
  
"How would that look? That's just like me admitting I did something wrong." He explained.  
  
"Oh, any everyone knows _you're_ the innocent party in all this." Cyborg said, with a sarcastic yet murderous edge.  
  
Beast Boy stretched out on his bunk, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"At least the T-Van wasn't totaled." He pointed out.  
  
Cyborg's eyes widened for a second.  
  
"MY VAN!!!"

* * *

Raven sipped her coffee, as curious residents crowed around Starfire.  
  
Ted was flabbergasted.  
  
"How could you eat that steak? And the all the others?"  
  
Starfire tried answering with a mouth full of steak.  
  
"She not from around here." Raven said, nose in book.  
  
"Well that's obvious." Ted stated. "I've haven't seen her before."  
  
"I mean not from around _here_." She said, with extreme emphasis.  
  
"_Oh_...Man you can sure put 'em away!" He said, slapping her shoulder.  
  
"Yep!" 

"You know it!"

"Seven steaks...in a row!"

"Amazing!"  
  
Finishing her last mouthful, Starfire blushed. "So...what's for dessert?"  
  
Raven flipped a page as the crowd gaped at her alien friend. Although her eyes took in the words, her mind was on the boys. She had been at this diner, watching Starfire eat for hours now, and she was getting worried.  
  
"Starfire, save your appetite. Let's go find the others." She said, standing up.

Starfire nodded, and bid farewell to her newest fanclub.

"By the way Starfire," Raven added, as they flew to the Sheriff's Department.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Beast Boy's going to hate you for all that meat you've eaten." She said with a small grin.

* * *

Signs flashed in the night as the T-Van tore down the road. As they pulled away from the town, the streetlights stopped. The headlights of the T- van and the moon were the only sources of light. The moon illuminated the desert landscape, giving it a surreal quality. The sand glowed a pale white, as the occasional cactus broke the pattern with its dark-green silhouette and shadow.  
  
Starfire, snoring softly, slept off her meal in the back seat, with Robin re- organizing his utility belt.  
  
[Man, what _didn't_ they mess with?] He mused, tackling a tangle in his grappling hook.  
  
Focusing on the belt, he didn't notice the Tamaranian shift in her unconscious search for a more comfortable position.  
  
He reddened visibly when her head found his shoulder.  
  
His mouth fell open when she snuggled into his side.  
  
He bit his thumb when she sighed in content.  
  
He froze in place, not wanting to wake her. When he felt her fully relax, he followed suit, savoring the feeling. After all the trouble he had to sort through today, this was more than he felt he deserved.  
  
Not like he was complaining or anything. 

Cyborg, who was watching through the rear-view mirror, was cracking up inside, as he settled himself in for a long drive. Although he would get a little tired, he loved to drive. It was something he just liked to do; there wasn't a rationale behind it. Noticing that everyone seemed ready for sleep, he decided to 'burn the midnight oil' and gun for Denver in the morning.  
  
Beast Boy lied on the floor of the van, in dog form, under Raven's seat. His canine senses could pickup every sent in the van; Robin's hair gel, the oil on Cyborg's shoes, the smell or Starfire's dinner...  
  
....and Raven's scent.  
  
[Rae...]  
  
It wasn't bad or anything. In fact he, really liked it. He couldn't name what it smelled like, but he couldn't get enough of it. So he called it 'Raven's Scent'.  
  
Resting on his side, he let the events of the last twenty-nine hours run through his head. He and Cyborg made up and Robin forgave them both. Funny thing was, after all that trouble, he couldn't remember what they were fighting about.  
  
Raven stared out of the window. Something about the desert at a time like this mesmerized her. Coming back to reality, she looked down...into Beast Boy's soulful Labrador eyes.  
  
Emotionlessly, she let herself scratch him behind his ears.  
  
"You know, you guys are a handful sometimes."

* * *

**AN:** Hiya! Well it's shorter this time, but it sort of fell together. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, yet I don't know why... Anyway, I've been trying to track down copies of Teen Titans Go! (Which is awesome by the way!), but it eas recently "_Free Comic Book Day_", and they were giving out that same comic to the public. Now you may ask: "Piezo, what's so bad about that?" Well, it seems that everyone who got a free comic, also bought the rest as well. sob Oh well, I wait a little longer, but the copies I do have are awesome. Thanks to **Aya Sadaka**! (We can bum rides off of Cyborg when he gets back!)

Later!


	7. Every Guy's Crazy for a Sharp Dressed Gi...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Green Day or the Teen Titans. I know Raven's shoe size though.  
  
**Titans on the Run!  
**  
[Thoughts]

"Dialogue"

Noises, etc  
  
**Chapter 7:** Every Guy's Crazy for a Sharp Dressed Girl

**Song of the Chapter:** _Brainstew_, by Green Day

_"G-o-o-o-o-o-d morning Columbia! It's a beautiful day here at the station, where our time is half-past four. Don't touch that dial, as we're the only station in a-l-l of the Show-Me state to give you all the blazing power ballads of the eighties and..."_  
  
Click  
  
Cyborg turned off the radio. He didn't like power ballads.  
  
Turning his attention to the map-screen and his thermos of coffee, he marked their present location.  
  
[Wow. We've made good time. We might make it to Dakota after all.] He mused silently.  
  
Sipping his drink, he looked out at the sprawling expanse of trees that surrounded the rest stop, their looming forms made less intimidating by the increasing amount of pink in the sky. The highway wasn't far away, as he could still hear the occasional sounds of a car passing in the quiet of the early morning.  
  
The others slept.  
  
Robin slept in a ridged pose, just how he sat normally, but asleep. His head leaned in with Starfire's, who was in a deep sleep against the Boy Wonder's side. She snored softly, shifting in her sleep ever so often. Watching this scene conflicted Cyborg.  
  
Part him struggled not to say "awww" like a laugh track from a sitcom. It was just too adorable how they acted around each other.  
  
The other part wanted to tease Robin about it. It was one of his favorite pastimes.  
  
Raven slept, wrapped in her cloak. She leaned against the window with a pilliow. It was then that Cyborg noticed she had the whole seat to herself.  
  
[Where's BB?] He wondered, turning around.  
  
He was curled up in a fetal position under Raven's seat, drooling on the carpet. Cyborg's eyebrow twitched.  
  
[I'll make him shampoo the interior later.] He reasoned, sighing.  
  
The metallic teen didn't need a rest, as of yet, he just wanted to cool the T-Van a little before he gunned it to Illinois. He also wanted some breakfast. He didn't want to have to stop for anything, once he started up again. Weighing his options, he studied the map, and started the engine.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Raven woke up, jolted slightly from the van's resumed motion. Taking in her surroundings groggily, she silently made her way to the front seat.  
  
"Morning." Cyborg greeted.  
  
"Hey. Where are we?" She asked, producing a comb and brush from the depths of her cloak.  
  
"Missouri, more than halfway across. You missed the capital by the way." He said, pointing to a postcard of the capital building he got on a fuel stop.  
  
"Hmm." She murmured, studying the picture of the rotunda.  
  
"Where should we stop for breakfast?" Cyborg asked, arriving in town and succumbing to the tyranny of stoplights.  
  
"Well, anyplace with a nearby grocery store." She answered, combing her hair in the vanity mirror.  
  
He gave her a sideways look.  
  
".... for tofu..." She said, not catching his stare.

* * *

In the parking lot of the grocery store, Robin leaned against the side of the van, as Cyborg busied himself under the hood.  
  
"So this is Missouri, huh?" Robin said to no one in particular.  
  
"That's what the signs say, man." Came the answer from the bowels of the van.  
  
Robin watched cars line up at the stoplight. Raven and Beast Boy were in the store, buying tofu and tea. Starfire was changing in the van. By now it was six-fifteen, and everyone was either hungry, groggy, or tired of sitting. The suburb they were in seemed calm and pleasant, as people got up early to water their lawns in robes and slippers. Every so often, a group of children could be seen, taking early advantage of the summer day.  
  
"Pleasant morning, everyone!" Starfire proclaimed brightly, hopping out of the van.  
  
Robin's attention was immediately on the cheery alien stretching in the doorway of the T-Van. Remembering the drive from Utah, the mighty leader of the Titans reddened visibly. Robin noticed that she had opted for street clothes, having dragged Raven to the mall prior to leaving California. Besides her natural amber-hued skin, she resembled a normal earth girl, with her hip-hugging jeans, eye-achingly bright pink baby t-shirt, and Doc Martin's.  
  
[Uh.......wow.] Thought Robin, densely.  
  
"Looking good!" Cyborg said, whipping his hands in a cloth. Star giggled.  
  
"Robin, is my appearance pleasing to you as well?" She said, with expectant eyes. She hadn't tried this outfit out yet, wanting to save it for a special occasion. She went as far as to solicit advice from three fellow shoppers on the latest fashions.  
  
[Uh........wow.]  
  
Noticing that he was gaping slightly, Robin collected himself as coolly as possible.  
  
"Yeah Star, looking good." He coughed, earning a weird look and smile from the Tamaranian, and barely contained laughter from Cyborg.  
  
"Well, I shall go fetch the others. They're in that market, I gather?" She asked.  
  
"Yep." Cyborg said, giving Robin a mischievous look. Robin glared back daggers.  
  
When she was safely out of earshot, Cyborg had a good laugh.  
  
"You... you looked like a deer in...a deer in headlights!" He mocked between laughs.  
  
Robin ground his teeth together. "Shut up!"  
  
"Oh, _excellent _comeback! Been working hard on that one?" He countered, laughing harder at Robin's frustration.  
  
Retreating to the van, Robin slammed the door with a growl.

* * *

"Beast Boy, how long does it take to pick out tofu?" Raven asked, thumbing through a newspaper.  
  
"Well, it's a very hard decision, Rae." He defended. "It's a battle between firm tofu pancakes, or a tofu omelet. Oooo wait, I could make tofu grits..."  
  
He was clad in his Jump City usual: worn board shorts, comfortable old skate shoes, and a white button-up shirt that hung a little loose on his frame.  
  
Sighing as he rattled off potential breakfast decisions, Raven felt her patience leave her.  
  
"Beast Boy..." She started.  
  
Brought back to reality, he turned to look at her when he heard an intense edge develop in her tone.  
  
His gaze became instantly serious as he locked eyes with the annoyed girl.  
  
She lost her bearings for a moment as her words of complaint faltered, and her breath remained trapped in her lungs.  
  
"What is it Raven?"  
  
[Control.] She urged herself as she saw a nearby shopping cart enveloped in a black aura.

[CONTROL, Raven]  
  
"Raven...are you okay?" [Azerath...]  
  
"Yes..." [...metrion...] She said, her voice lowering, but her gaze remaining locked with his.  
  
"Then why don't you..." He started, putting a hand on her shoulder.

A furious blush stained her pale features.

"...choose the tofu for me?" He finished, grinning.  
  
[Zynthos.] She finished mentally.

* * *

"Robin!......Robin come out of there and stop sulking, you baby!" Cyborg asked, knocking on the windows.  
  
The van remained silent.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin... you seem to forget that this is _MY_ van. I have ultimate control, man." He explained unlocking the doors via remote.  
  
No response.  
  
"Now unless you what Star to see you in your skivvies...say something."  
  
The door opened slowly, revealing The Boy Wonder in denim shorts, a Gotham Knights jersey, and a baseball cap pulled down covering his mask. He kept his usual shoes, but sported black socks. Silently walking past his snickering teammate, he made his way to the restaurant the market shared a parking lot with.  
  
"You know," Cyborg called to his embarrassed friend. "You guys are adorable!"

* * *

"Raven! Beast Boy! Glorious morning to you!" Star cried, gaining stares from the other shoppers in the checkout line.  
  
Paying for their goods, the three made their way to the restaurant after seeing Cyborg head in that direction.  
  
"Hey Rae, do you think I should have gotten some onion sprigs or--?"  
  
"Starfire," She interjected coldly. "Your outfit looks good. It appears my ordeal at the mall was worth it."  
  
"Oh, most defiantly." She agreed, quickly sensing her friend's intention. "That store has the most exquisite color selections."  
  
"Rae, what about the- -?" Beast Boy began, as he was mercilessly cut off.  
  
"I agree. They had an amazing variety."  
  
"As I recall, we bought clothes for you as well?" Remembered Starfire.  
  
[Boy, did we.] She thought, rolling her eyes. She then thought of a great idea.  
  
"Yeah, Starfire. I bought a ton of new outfits." She said smirking slightly, as she caught sight of their green companion preparing to speak  
  
"You would, perhaps, try them on, as we are in a state of vacationing?" The Tamaranian said, gesturing towards the van.  
  
"I'd love to." She declared, inwardly laughing at Beast Boy's expression as she walked back to the van.

* * *

"How many people are eating this morning? Just you two?"  
  
"No, we've got three more coming. Could we get a booth in Non-smoking?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Cyborg and Robin sat down and hid behind their menus.  
  
Making their selections, the two waited for the others in an uneasy silence. 

At least in Robin's sense.  
  
Cyborg was scanning the diner, looking at the residents and regulars sip coffee and order pancakes. He then turned to Robin, who was stoically staring out the window.  
  
"Rob...What's up man?" He said smirking, but using a serious tone.  
  
Snapped out of train of thought, He lowered his eyes to rest on the polished silver of the sugar dispenser.  
  
"Nothing Cy. Just trying to unwind." He replied.  
  
Cyborg disregarded that response, and turned his gaze to the brushed metal of the kitchen door.  
  
"You know what I mean..." He said, with a smug, yet subdued edge.  
  
He knew, everybody knew, and everyone noticed. They just reacted in their own way.  
  
"...even if it's been a while." He continued, now watching a mother feed her child scrambled eggs.  
  
"I just forgot who I was," He sighed. "What I was doing. Then it almost..."  
  
"Yeah." He finished, not wanting to delve in the past.  
  
"Well," He started, looking at a waitress carrying several large plates. "We're still here. Jump City is still standing." "Yeah, it is." He said, twirling his fork in his fingers.  
  
"You know, you should tell her..."  
  
"I know..." He said melancholy grin. "When'd **you** get so perceptive?"

* * *

"Dude, it's gonna be lunch when they get out of there!" Beast Boy cried, sitting cross-legged on the roof of the van. Despite his appetite, sitting there gave him a little time to mull over this mornings happening. He wondered why Raven acted so weird in the store. Then that whole shopping thing....  
  
"And now she giving me the cold shoulder?" He muttered, more to himself than to anyone in particular.  
  
Before he could ponder further, the door of the van opened. Starfire gleefully took to the air, and beamed at a slightly unnerved Beast Boy.  
  
"You must see Raven in her new, mall-purchased finery!" She stated/ordered happily.  
  
Jumping of the roof, opposite the door he heard Raven exit the vehicle.  
  
"Let's go Beast Boy." She said, emotionlessly. She was clad in dark-black jean shorts, tight, gray tank top, and a thin, short sleeve jacket, matching the shorts.She looked a lot like the kids that hang out at her café. 

The green teen's jaw dropped.  
  
"Behold, our footwear are prescribed by the same doctor no less!" Starfire said, ecstatic that Raven wore the clothes they bought.  
  
[Uh........wow.] He slurred, mentally.

He caught himself, not wanting to offend her.  
  
Or lose any limbs.  
  
Seeing the effect her change had on him, Raven blushed and laughed internally, but regained her focus when a shopping cart on the other side of the lot flung itself to the ground.  
  
She remembered her reason for changing at all, Beast Boy's suffering.  
  
[I guess that mall torture was good for something after all.] She thought smugly. With an air of indifference, she began the walk to the diner. Relishing in Beast Boy's stunned demeanor.

* * *

"About time! We've been waiting for you guys!" Cyborg said as he starting on his second salt packet building.  
  
Sitting down, Cyborg gave Starfire ordering suggestions, Raven shared her newspaper with Robin, and Beast Boy sent a nearby waitress on a quest for non-dairy pancakes. 

- - -

"Man, I'm stuffed." Beast Boy said, slouching contentedly.  
  
"You said it." Cyborg said. "I mean, who would have guessed that the owner was a hardcore vegan?"  
  
"Yeah," He said, picking his teeth. "He said he's tried to get his wife to eat smart, but she's too stubborn."  
  
"Well, now that we're all full; what's next?" Raven asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well we hit the road." Cyborg said, sitting up. "We're not far from Dakota. We might make it by nightfall."  
  
"That's good." Robin said. "We should practice some in the van untill then." 

Leaving the total on the table, the teens headed to the van.

* * *

"...one and two, and three, and four..."  
  
"So I follow you here...and here?"  
  
"...one and two, and three, and four..."  
  
"Yeah, before Star's fill, but after the second chorus."  
  
"Okay...alright. Did you want to use the octave thingy again?"  
  
"....Yes...Yeah. If you're okay with it."  
  
"...one and two, and three, and four..."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"When does the solo end?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet...I guess I'll give you guys a signal or something,"  
  
"...and after that...?"  
  
"Yeah, the slide. Twelfth fret to the nearest G."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"...one and two, and three, and four..."  
  
"Hey Star, let's work on your Paradiddles."  
  
"Alright. Sixteenth notes will be used? "Yeah, any faster and we'll muddle everything.... Ready? Go!"  
  
As Beast Boy began to strum power chords, Star's drumsticks flew swiftly to her practice pad. Robin paid attention, but focused more on the structure of the song. Of their six song set list, this was the most complex. It was to be the "thinking piece", showcasing difficult time signatures and Starfire's percussion prowess. As such they gave it a lot more attention, as the other songs we're more riff-driven, putting the emphasis on the guitar and bass.  
  
Watching Starfire practice, Robin switched from the latest song, to one of the more riff-ish ones, namely the one with his bass solo.  
  
[Man... I hate bass solos.] He griped, as he thought of something to throw in his chord progression. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, it was just harder to think, because he had to focus on the rhythm to come back into the song in time. As opposed to Beast Boy, who could wail away, and just come back in time thanks to the bassline.  
  
Before he could think of any other ideas, Starfire's hand waved into view.  
  
"Robin? Hello? Are you present?" She asked, concerned about his pensive exression.  
  
"Whoa! Oh Star, you scared me." He said, clutching his chest.  
  
She looked at him, scanning his features. He froze when her green eyes pierced his. Not finding anything, or satisfied with what she found, she plopped on the seat next to him, sticks in hand.  
  
Not moving, and having the back to themselves, the two heroes sat and watched Beast Boy talk with Cyborg in the front seat.  
  
"Robin..." The alien ventured.  
  
"Yeah, Star?"  
  
"Would you...I mean to say do you..."She asked, struggling for words.  
  
"Yeah?" He queried, noticing how cute she was when she got like this.  
  
Starfire looked at him a moment. Sighing, she gave him a smile.  
  
"Let's practice the last song again."

* * *

"Hey Rae, wanna see the set list for the show?" Beast Boy asked, sabotaging her mission to ignore him.  
  
Not wanting to fall into another situation like the grocery store, she kept her eyes on the words in her book.  
  
"Beast Boy, go practice. You're going to have to perform before you know it." She answered frostily.  
  
"Oh...okay." He said, a little dejected. He still didn't know what her problem was.  
  
[At least she isn't hurling furniture at you like when you first met.] He mused to himself. Not really wanting, to sit anywhere else, he pulled his guitar from where Star and Robin practiced.  
  
"Could I practice here, Rae?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Just keep it down." She said icily, glancing at him over the top of her book.  
  
Strumming without the practice amplifier, her hummed the words of the song quietly.  
  
She was slowly drawn away from the words on the page as she listened to his strumming.  
  
Catching her eyes he stopped and smiled. Then he got an idea.  
  
"You know...you really clean up good Rae." He said, giving her a lopsided grin.  
  
Three of his guitar strings broke.  
  
**AN:** I am **SO** sorry for the delay. No, it's not work this time. Life is imitating Art I'm afraid. My band is starting to take off. So I've been a little preoccupied. Sorry! You know; giving out flyers, posting signs, getting traffic tickets; that sort of thing. Hey, review and give me some criticism. I love it. I thought romance was hard to write about...but writing about clothes is so hard. (I have no fashion sense...) Now to the reviewers...  
  
**KeLLy BeaNz:** Thanks, and it's awesome that you're going to continue! Your sensory details are so realistic! (_Oh, My Pretty Kitty_ is so good. Read it. Now.) Sorry you missed FCBD. I still don't have #2 or #3. (Sob.)  
  
**Human Lightshow:** Yeah, I'm in debt with this comic book business. Oh like I need to pay the gas bill anyway! Thanks!  
  
**Tobias Umbra:** THANKS SO MUCH!!!! I was really wondering whether I was working the romance right. I just kept things in perspective, I suppose...(Just because they're superheroes doesn't mean they have relationships as fast as speeding bullet...) And the Battle of the Bands...well I have a hair-brained scheme to work it out, but you're absolutely right about it being overused. Let's see where it takes us...  
  
**RobinRox13:** I will, and thanks!  
  
Review like the wind, Later! 


	8. Bass

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but once I saw Marv Wolfman, in person. (From really far away...)  
  
**Titans on the Run!  
**  
**Chapter 8:** Bass  
  
Song of the Chapter: Drive _by Incubus_  
  
Twang  
  
Twang  
  
Sigh...  
  
It's about three o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Everyone's either doing something on their own, or sleeping. I can't blame them.  
  
It feels sort of sleepy in here, you know. Like staying awake takes more effort than usual.  
  
Yawn  
  
Beast Boy's asleep in the back with me, huddled against the window. I don't think Cyborg would appreciate the amount of drool he's getting on the glass...  
  
He'd already made him clean the interior.  
  
Speaking of Cyborg, he seems to be welded to that driver's seat. I'll make him rest, even if I have to knock him out.  
  
He and Raven were in the front seat, explaining things they saw on the road to Star, as she sat on the floor between them.  
  
Twang  
  
I like playing the bass. There's no reason for it, really.  
  
As I strum, unplugged, I can feel the vibrations, more than I can hear them.  
  
It's cool. That's it.  
  
Twang  
  
Star's looking at me. I smile back. She gets up, and sits in the vacant seat in front of me; facing backward, resting her head on her elbows. She smiles, but her eyes hold a slight intensity to them. As if she was looking for something.  
  
So I stop my fingerpicking, and look right back at her, not knowing why I followed suit. My insides feel wierd. Not bad weird, like when I eat Star's saddness pudding. A diffrent weird, like when I jump off the roof of a building, or go on a roller coster. I know this seems corny, but her eyes are so...hmm...so...important. Yeah, important. They seem like they could hold the universe in them...

She takes a breath, and lets out a sigh.  
  
Looks like I won this staring match.  
  
Putting her head down, she looked out of the window. Trees and the occasional billboard flew past. In the far northeast, the ash-gray clouds of a thunderstorm hung in the sky. Beast Boy stirred in his sleep, mumbling something.  
  
I went back to playing, arbitrarily going over scales I'd use for the show.  
  
G major, E minor, D major, D minor, A major.....  
  
Twang  
  
It was here that we drove into the path of the storm, being rewarded with heavy drops that pelted the roof noisily.  
  
It was also here that a soft hand clasped over my fretting hand.  
  
I looked up into Starfire's curious, but slightly playful gaze.  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
"Sure."

She's too cute when she's like this.

Handing her the instrument, she took it, and turned around. Hearing a few experimental notes, she turned back.  
  
"It is more difficult to use than you display, Robin." She said, eyeing the headstock.   
  
"Try it again." I offered.  
  
I sat up, and watched over her shoulder as she got into position.  
  
"Alright. What is the first thing to be done?" She asked.  
  
"Hold the neck in your palm, between your thumb and fingers."  
  
I saw her stiffen from my proximity to her ear. I hadn't meant to scare her.  
  
"Sorry... The next thing is to position your fingertips on the string closest to your body, E." I explained.  
  
She put her left fingers on the string, but she used her left hand fingers, and tapped.  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Almost, use your right hand to pluck the string..." I took hold of her hand and put it by the bridge. "...Here."  
  
She cautiously sounded the note, getting a thick and resonant sound. "Hmm..." She murmured, testing the string again. "So, if I finger..." Twang "...here, the tone gets higher?" She asked, looking back with quizzical eyes.  
  
Wow. That was quick.  
  
"Uh...yeah." I said, a little unnerved. "They also get higher when you use the other strings"

"Due to their thickness?" She ventured.  
  
"Right." Wow.  
  
"Imagine if they had such implements on Tamaran..."She wondered aloud, with a faraway look.  
  
"Yeah, I wish we had some Tamaranian instruments to play with."  
  
"Yes, I had to leave my Gorka pipes in Jump City." She said, sounding more notes.  
  
I let her play around some more, leaning back into my seat, feeling that drowsy feeling return. Beast Boy rolled over.  
  
"Robin, your electric bass is very nice, but I think drums are much more enjoyable." She said, flashing that smile of hers and handing me the bass.  
  
I couldn't look at her then. It was too much. She turned again, and had another question for Cyborg. It was incredible how she could pick up something absolutely foreign in a matter of minutes. Never mind the bass, she took to the drums way faster than a normal person could hope to...  
  
Yawn  
  
Twang  
  
I wonder what the old man is doing back home?

* * *

**AN:** That was hard! For some reason, this chapter took me a little while... It wasn't even very long...Perhaps I should practice writing Rob/Star... Anyhoo, I'm going to turn up the juice since I don't have any gigs until the end of the month. So stay tuned! And now for the reviews:  
  
**RebelRikki:** Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm a hardcore BB/Rae fan. Sometimes I scrap ideas, because it has _too_ much of those two. Perhaps I should make another story....  
  
[Author gets hammered by a sonic cannon blast, and thrown through a nearby wall.]  
  
Cyborg: No! Stay on task! [Walks away, grumbling.]  
  
Piezo: Maniac. Next review!  
  
Buhnana monkey: Thanks! More BB/Rae no problemo--  
  
[Cyborg sticks his head in the door, cannon ready.]  
  
Piezo: [In fear.] Next review!  
  
**KeLLy BeaNz:** Hey! Thanks. Truthfully, I fear three things: 

1. Scorpions under the bed. Cringe

2. Blue Furry Food.

3. Writing romance.  
  
I'm really glad people like how it's going, but if I goof up tell me! And Yay Comic books!!!  
  
**Silvergriffen:** IwillIwillIwill! Thanks for reading!  
  
**RobinRox13:** No... ideas (for the most part) are to be shared! And at least you asked! You should start with your story! Tell me when you do! Thanks!  
  
**Human Lightshow:** Thanks so much! But how to say this in the best way possible... I'm not a girl...(But that's okay, you couldn't have known... But I thought I gave it away when I said describing clothes was difficult...)

Thanks so much for reading! Later!


	9. Fight

**Disclaimer:**Oh...wow...I just realized....I don't own the Teen Titans!  
  
**Titans on the Run!  
**  
**Chapter 9:** Fight  
  
**Song of the Chapter:** White Knuckle Ride by Rancid

* * *

The moon hung low over a muggy Jump City. Having absorbed the heat of the summer sun, the city reciprocated by returning it through the miles of concrete and asphalt that snaked throughout the area, giving the night a hot and bothered feel. The citizens took notice, as many of them were on the front porches and fire escapes, beating the heat.  
  
People walked the streets freely, enjoying the company the company of others in the dark heat of the evening. Being too in hot in the thick of the day, evening became the favored portion of the day. As the night progressed, the heat died down to agreeable warmth and the populous meandered back into their homes. The night had fully conquered the city, as the heat from the day faded into an almost alien chill that clung to the air lightly, assaulting those still clad in summer garments.  
  
It was here, that a figure stood on the roof of a building in the industrial sector, calmly watching the headlights of cars move through the twisted steel of the bridge. For twenty minutes he stood still. When the twenty-first minute ticked by, he turned his attention to the building across the street from his position.  
  
Twelve dark figures quickly sprinted to the complex; a small, metallic ore refinery. Forcing their way through the doors, they moved swiftly inside, clearly knowing the layout of the building and what they were to do.  
  
Observing this, the watcher on the roof turned his attention back to the bridge. Mentally, he counted six minutes.  
  
When he didn't see twelve shadows exit the factory, he grew concerned.  
  
"What do _you_ think happened to them?" He queried to the darkness.  
  
Whirling around, He countered a spinning-heel kick from what looked like a portion of the shadow itself. Not wanting to leave this situation to fate, he went on the offensive. Charging with his pole drawn, he swung deftly, ultimately aiming for the legs. This was wise, but not effective as the assailant caught the staff in one hand, and snapped it over his knee.  
  
Seeing this, Slade abandoned this plan of attack and obliged his foe with hand-to-hand combat. Crouched in a fighting posture, He sized up his opponent and prepared to clash again.  
  
Dashing forwards, he threw a kick to the ribcage. Missing, he took a step back to spin on the heel of his back foot, in anticipation of a crossing punch to the jaw, to deliver a roundhouse kick to the other half of the ribcage. Making contact, he heard a hearty grunt from form his assailant. Before he could follow it up, he lost his footing, and was flung to the ground by his foe grabbing his leg and spinning into the direction of the kick.  
  
Not wanting to present an opening, he sprang from his prone position with a sweep that was dodged by stamping on his ankle at the last second. Seeing his chance, he flipped himself and attacked with a pushing kick, sending his enemy staggering backwards. Using the momentum from the kick, the assailant back flipped atop a utility shed. Relentlessly, the shadow pounced, driving Slade to the ground.  
  
Picking himself up, he attacked again. Except when he charged this time, he dodged to his right, before his attacker could react. Gaining a split- second window, Slade threw another kick to the side of his assailant, ready to react if he parried. Seeing his desired outcome, he threw a punch to the solar plexus, hoping his foe would not notice their cornered position as he readied himself for another assault. Striking the midsection, he struck again, and again. He landed eight punches before he felt his own midsection explode in pain.  
  
Sliding along the ground, he felt himself for any broken ribs and noticed two footprints on his upper torso.  
  
Shaking this off, he readied himself for the next attack, only to be met with a rising cloud of smoke.  
  
Before he could react, a tightening sensation snared his ankles. Feeling again the loss of his footing, he caught hold of a nearby, exposed steam duct before the grappling hook dragged him across the rooftop by his constricted feet.  
  
Anticipating the outcome of his situation, He produced a blade to free himself. Cutting the ropes, he grabbed the receding cord and pulled, reveling his adversary from the obscuring shadows.  
  
Clenching his fist, Slade regained his composure, and returned to his earlier position of observation. His opponent for this nocturnal skirmish faded calm and soundlessly, returning to the depths of the shadows.  
  
He didn't flinch when the factory erupted in a vicious explosion.

* * *

**AN:** Where to start? Well, apologies for the length. There's more to come, I assure you. This was just a little respite from our traveling Titans. Thank you to anyone who's read. I know I say it a lot sometimes, but if you've taken time away from you busy lives to read ramblings from a madman, you're my hero! Now, on to messages from my favorite people:  
  
**KeLLy BeaNz:** Yeah. Although I find writing about him (or rather, through him) difficult, he's definitely grown as a stand-alone character. (As opposed to his BTAS days. Batman's so incredible, but now it's time to move on.) Thanks so much for reading!  
  
**linkinfreak1011:** Man...Yeah I've had that problem before...You get a paper back from the teacher, and I looks like she stabbed it with a knife...(correcting with a red pen)....Yes, having received many a bloody term paper back, I appreciate good grammar and style. Yeah, I've read Johnny, the Homicidal Maniac! Jhonen Vasquez is skillful. Jhonen Vasquez is a freak. Jhonen Vasquez is a skillful freak. And Raven's shoe size is...  
  
Author is pelted by various household objects, then flattened by mysterious flying couch  
  
Jeez...I tell you later.Thanks!  
  
**Human Lightshow:** Meh...don't be embarrassed...Yeah, fic writing is generally a female pastime, I've noticed. So naturally, you would assume that I was a girl. Think nothing of it. Thanks!  
  
**RobinRox13:** With friends like that... August you say? Keep me posted. The first step is always the hardest!  
  
Thanks again and stay tuned. Later! 


End file.
